


easy (on the lips)

by mikishami



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I am so sad, Romance, chou tzuyu - Freeform, jeongtzu, jeongyeon - Freeform, this is for the 5 jeongtzu shippers in the world, twice, tzuyu - Freeform, we need more content, yoo jeongyeon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikishami/pseuds/mikishami
Summary: a drabble based off of the star road tzuyu episode."which member of TWICE has the same taste as you?""... jeongyeon-unnie?"





	easy (on the lips)

_ "... jeongyeon-unnie?" _

a big, shy grin threatens to spread across tzuyu's lips after her answer, but she stops herself and settles for a small smile instead. the interviewer moves on to the next question and the maknae does her best to ignore the fluttering feeling in her stomach, thoughts lingering on a certain lego enthusiast.

_ jeongyeon-unnie. jeongyeon-unnie. _

images of a dorky smile, bright eyes, and newly grown out brunette hair flash in tzuyu's mind and she couldn't help but think—

think of freshly manicured black nails on dainty fingertips that skittle across the back of her hand, wordlessly asking if she could hold it. of warmth that spreads across her chest when she feels a familiar figure pressing into her back for another hug, and of the unexplainable giddy feeling that bubbles up in her stomach, the moment her lips meet  _ jeongyeon's _ for the nth time that day.

_ jeongyeon-unnie. _

_ jeongyeon. _

  
  
  


"you say her name a lot, don't you?" they ask, and tzuyu just shrugs.

"it's easy on the lips." 

_ just like she is. _


End file.
